


The Finley Elmo Chronicles

by Shoeless_Sam



Series: It's Elmo's World and We're All Living In It [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Bill Denbrough, Adult Losers Club (IT), Adult Stanley Uris, Alternate Universe - College/University, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Stenbrough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: Some unconnected one-shots from the world of my other fic!It's not necessary to read the actual story, but important note: Stan and Bill are raising a fee child named Finley Elmo Uris-Denbrough. That's all you gotta know.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Series: It's Elmo's World and We're All Living In It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087049
Kudos: 5





	The Finley Elmo Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Stanley Uris comes home

Stan breathed in a sigh of relief. The cool air of seven am feeling fresh and freeing. It was Thursday. That meant he was able to say goodbye to his college dorm until Monday came around. Sure, he had the never-ending pile of assignments to do and then his job at the local Starbucks. But he also got to go home today. Back home to his boyfriend and their little son.

Finley Elmo Uris-Denbrough. The little light of his life.

It wasn’t the easiest how it had all worked out, but they were happy now and that was all that mattered.

Stan’s leg bounced anxiously as the bus got closer to Derry, Maine. While he much preferred not living there, he did not have much choice. He and Bill needed a place to stay and luckily Bill’s parents weren’t assholes. Stan sometimes wondered how that was even possible.

But nevertheless, Stan and Bill and Fins were all allowed to stay. Bill’s dad’s old office had been converted into a nursery when Finley was three and starting to climb out of his crib at night. It was cute until it was the third day Stan had been woken up at three am.

Even though that was the usual setup, Stan knew that any night he did not spend at home would result in Bill taking Fins to sleep in their bed. Or the occasional times where Stan found Bill in Finley’s toddler bed. His long frame squished up to fit even though it looked like he was falling.

It was adorable.

His family was adorable.

And he got to go home.

The bus passed the welcome to Derry sign. The tightness in Stan’s chest returned. While he loved being home for certain reasons, it was still Derry. And Derry still scared the crap out of him. Nothing bad, besides the Bowers gang and their fists, had ever happened to them. It was just the oppressing feeling of the air. The humid smoke that you could not escape. It was kind of what Stan’s dad had always told him Hell was like.

The bus stopped with a screech, pulling Stan forward in his seat. He groaned slightly before standing up. Home sweet home.

* * *

Stan opened up the door to their room. Bill was not in their bed. That either meant he had suddenly learned how to wake up early and be productive… or he was asleep in the toddler bed with Fin.

He laughed soft to himself as he set his backpack down on the bed. He took out a few books and set them down before sitting down himself.

There were some things Stan liked better about his dorm. He liked the quiet. How he did not have to worry about Fins or Bill needing something. He did not have to worry about tantrums or messes. All Stan had to do was go to class and study and do skype calls for dinner. It was perfect.

But he was also tired. And he wanted to sleep in something more comfortable than his dorm bed.

Stan drifted to sleep with thoughts of his boyfriend and his baby smiling.

* * *

“Papa!!!”

It was not the volume that woke him up but rather the small five year old bouncing on his legs.

Stan smiled soft at his baby boy and pulled him into a hug.

“Papa papa!!! I miss you!!”

“I missed you too baby bird!!” Stan kisses Finley’s head and rocked them. “Were you good for daddy?”

Bill kissed Stan’s head. “He was perfect.” Stan smiled even more at Bill. He admired the commitment Bill had to making his stutter go away. Now it only came up when he was really nervous.

“I highly doubt that. How many tantrums?”

“... too many to count,” Bill said nervously. Stan kissed him soft until the worry went away.

Finley pushed their heads away. He said in a voice as serious as a five year old could do, “It’s Fins time! No kissing!!”

Stan laughed and bounced Fins until they were both laughing.

He loved his family so very much.

  
  



End file.
